The Highway To Hell
by ObsessiveFlames
Summary: What does Akatsuki kittens add up to? Akatsukittens!And what does Akatsukittens OCs add up to?Lots of randomness!The Akatsuki have no idea they are receiving a one way ticket to hell...through the highway when two girls bring them 'home!Will they survive?More likely, will the girls survive?Will they turn back to normal? Full summary inside. Pls R&R.Rated T for Hidan's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _Okay, so this is my first ever fanfiction, enjoy the story..._**

_**...and I want you all readers out there to note that I do not own any of the characters in my Fanfiction, other than my OCs.**_

_**Oh...And, Constructive Critism is welcome, I really don't mind! Flames will be used to roast my chicken and make it tasty...I hope.**_

**SUMMARY: **_What does Akatsuki + kittens add up to? Akatsukittens! And what does Akatsukittens + OCs add up to? Lots of randomness! Yay! It started with a normal day at the Akatsuki base and ended with a one-way ticket to hell...through the highway! Can they manage to survive OUR Mordern earth with the 5 OCs, entirely different ways of living, and lots of randomness? Will they even turn back to their normal forms?_

**The Highway To Hell**

**_Chapter 1: _Enter The Earth!**

-0-00-000-00-0-

Kyohaku Takahashi

1st Person P.O.V

-0-00-000-00-0-

"Damn...life is such a bitch." I grumbled, slipping down the sofa and into my room shoes (slippers). Afterwards dragging myself to the large wooden door, though my eyes never strayed from the T.V.

"I'm coming!" I yell, eyes flickering once to the door knob before I pulled it open.

"Ohmygosh, Kyo! I missed you!" That was the imediate reply I received from the person (people) from the other side of the door as soon as I opened it! The familiar gleaming honey-colored eyes stared me down for a moment, then the over excited girl tackled me, laughing and burrying her face into my neck while sniffing.

"Car-" I started, only to be interrupted by another friend, looking rather annoyed and hopped from foot to foot while glaring at Carrelin "Erm...Kyo, are we welcome in or are we -no, am I- going to have to stand outside all day?" She snapped impatiently.

I forced a laugh before tensing up and shoving -rather roughly, mind you- Carrel away from me and looking at her sternly.

"Uh, we'll catch up with each other later, kay? Come on in then, guys, and tell me why you both are here today."

My OTHER friend, Tsukiko glared once more before allowing herself to enter, dragging with her what seemed like two oversized luggages.

And they are two oversized luggages, one obviously Tsukiko's with the large moon sticker plastered over its dark blue contents.

Oh...yeah, before we continue with the story, let me introduce my friends and I to you all faithful readers.

Carrelin, as you can see, is hyperactive. Can't keep still, that girl, but she isn't as annoying as Tobi from Naruto Shippuden. That girl also has trust issues. Can't seem to trust anyone but us 4, by that I mean that we hung up in a group of 5. Carrelin Robrila is the only foreigner in our group, having hailed from US and had come here at the age of 9 to escape the torture of her life. We don't really mind, though, it expands our knowledge of the world and all...She has floaty shoulder length hair in a silverish-blonde color and bangs that somehow extends a little below her eyebrows. Her hair is straight...extremely straight, I mean it, and is smooth to the extreme. Her eyes, like I said, were honey-colored with flecks of hazel in them. Now she is wearing an oversized denim jacket over her white singlet with tight three-quater jeans.

Then there is Tsukiko. When we first met her, she was a loner whom was a failure at her studies...cause she spends the periods daydreaming about her future and the Lala land. (Serious!) She glares at everyone, everything, and worst still, every teacher, somehow causing the world to be uncomfortable around her. Typical Uchiha attitude, if you ask me, and she'd fit right in! Too bad I was the one born with the looks! Tsukiko Miterashi. It took us a long time to be her friend, let along BFF. But somehow we managed...Tsukiko has dark brown hair with (Apparently natural) dark blue streaks across them, and dark brown eyes. Today she wore a loosely fitted kimono, and had her hair held in place by a chopstick? Ah, probably because she had traditional japanese dance class everyone in her family line had to attend.

Then there is me! My name? Kyohaku Takahashi. I can't really explain how I act because when it comes to myself, I am extremely blind. My parents are away on a mourning vacation. No, serious. My little brother, Boshoku (Mostly called Shoku) had died in a tragic accident that paralyzed my legs for a month. There! That is the reason why I hadn't seen my friends for such a long time. I don't want to explain the accident, it always makes me cry. I hate Uchiha Itachi! Now, what is the connection, you may ask. He managed to keep his little brother Sasgay-with-the-chicken-ass alive! While...Shoku had to die. Anyways, I have mid-back black and gray hair, with soft hair framing my face in a side parting. I don't bother about looks, which is the reason why I always looked dreadful to see before I shower in the morning. I tie my hair into a low (and high when in school) ponytail or none at all. Today its tied. I am wearing an old, worn-down yukata with cherry blossom designs.

Now...I'd like to introduce my other two friends but apparently, we all want to get back to our story...no?

"So...why are you both here?" I asked, glancing at the luggages every once in awhile. "Are you...planning to stay?"

"Bingo!" Tsukiko laughed and slapped my back. Not often, but surprisingly, now.

"Welllll, Kyo-chan, we heard about the accident and thought that a 3-month stay will cheer you up!" Carrel explained in her cutest voice.

"Yeah...soo, everyone (the other 2) else is coming?"

I dreaded the nod. Unfortunately it was evident in both their movements.

-0-00-000-00-0-

Akatsuki 3rd Person POV

-0-00-000-00-0-

"Off! Tobi, stop playing with my tail, un!" You didn't hear wrongly when you heard Deidara say 'tail'.

"Awww..." The hyperactive black cat with an orange lollipop-like face said. "Tobi is a good boy!" He pounced again. There goes the duo, running around the cramped, brown box they were trapped in.

"Fuck you, Kakuzu!" Yowled a nearby kitten, with whitish fur and purple eyes. He glared at the brown one with stitch-like markings on its body, which the other kitten was happy to return.

And then..._Bam!_

Hidan was knocked away rudely by the blonde, while Kakuzu was trampled over by the lolli **(yayz! Will Madara be angry with meh?)** "Fuck you, Deidara!" Hidan yowled, scrambling to his feet and in return to the blonde's rude gesture, chased after him.

"Silence!" Pein, the orange tom with piercing-like markings yowled. Realizing that wasn't going to work, he added, "Stop your movements!"

They all froze.

"Do you realise we are not humans anymore? Can you three be more serious about this! This is important! In these kitty forms we are absolutely vulnerable, humans can do whatever they want to us!"

Slowly, Deidara nodded. "I agree, hm. But stop Tobi from chasing after me first, un."

Hidan's words of _wisdom_ (note the sarcasm) were, "Stop the fucker Deidara from fucking knocking over me fucking first!"

And Tobi... "Is Tobi a good boy?"

"I want to plan somethi-" Pein was interrupted by the sudden movement of the box, tumbling to his side in shock.

"Someone is here."

-0-00-000-00-0-

Arashi Namida &

Izumi Yoshida

3rd Person P.O.V

-0-00-000-00-0-

"Arg! Damn it!" Arashi yelled, kicking the box angrily. Not in a good mood today...someone. Izumi looked at her friend, concerned.

"You shouldn't kick boxes like that, you know?" She mumbled.

But Arashi wasn't listening. A series of -shocked- yowls echoed from the box, startling the angry girl.

"Didja here that, Izu, or is it just my imagination?" Arashi asked, eyes flickering around nervously.

"I heard that, yep!" Izumi responded cheerfully and proceeded to open up the box, ignoring Arashi's protests.

"Ohmyjashin!" The girl fumbled around her words hurriedly, "Kittens!"

Arashi peered over the box, "you're right!" She said before a gleam took over her eyes.

"I think we should bring this along with us. Don't you think it will cheer Kyo-san up?"

At this, Izumi bounced, and there was another yowl from the kittens. "Yay! Kyo-chan will be pleased! Yay!" She yelled, grinning, and took off to the direction of their friend's home.

**Okay, thats it for today! See ya the next chapter. Just cause I don't want to describe again, I had typed down character descriptions here, make sure you read throughly.**

-Name: Kyohaku Takahashi

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Zodiac: Gemini

Relations: Mother, Karin Utagure. Father, Norino Takahashi.

Deceased brother, Boshoku Takahashi

Looks: Has mid-back black hair and soft bangs that falls to her chin. Bangs frame her face, parted more to the left. Her hair is usually tied in a ponytail or none at all. She has icy blue colored eyes from who-knows-where and fair, pale skin.

Strength: She is still able to think in the worst of times and can devise a plan and act, not freezing like some people

Weakness: Is Nyctophobic and claustrophobic(With character flaws)

-Name: Carrelin Robrila

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Zodiac: Leo

Relations: Step-mother, Karrol Peterson. Father, Author Robrila

Looks: She has floaty shoulder length hair in a silverish-blonde color and bangs that somehow extends a little below her eyebrows. Her hair is straight...extremely straight, and is smooth to the extreme. Her eyes are honey-colored with flecks of hazel in them. She has tanned skin.

Strength: She has super stamina and runs long distances, no problem.

Weakness: Has trust issues and is hyperactive (With character flaws)

-Name: Tsukiko Miterashi

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Zodiac: Capricorn

Relations: (Her family -like a clan- is very big so I'm not naming)

Looks: Tsukiko has dark brown hair that reaches her waist with dark blue natural streaks across them. It has a little curl at the end. She also has deep brown eyes of nothingness and a scowl evident on her face every time she is not smiling.

Strength: She is an extremely good dancer and is flexible

Weakness: She has the lazy brain of a Nara. Daydreaming is all she does. (Also has character flaws of course! No mary-sue!)

-Name: Arashi Namida

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Zodiac: Scorpio

Relations: Mother, Tamashi Yaminaro. Father, Kikodo Namida. Older sister, Akashi Namida. Older Brother, Itami Namida

Looks: She has milky brown hair that cascades to her knees in waves. Her hair is thick, but easily tamed. Hair is dyed, lower it is, the darker hair color. She has 100% black eyes with unseen pupils and all and she has fair, though brownish skin.

Strength: She is goddamn smart

Weakness: Her mind is not flexible (And other character flaws)

-Name: Izumi Yoshida

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Zodiac: Taurus

Relations: (her family is also big and I'm not gonna name them~)

Looks: She has auburn ringlets that falls to (just above) her shoulders. Her hair is a thin, silky like quality, and is bouncy. Very. Bouncy. Her eyes are twin pools of gentleness, soft and soft. Well, the color is, well,

golden-ish brown.

Strength: She is very kind and gentle.

Weakness: She is too easy to fool. (With character flaws)

**M'kay, this is it! Bye Bye! C'ya all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Great Greek Gods, may you bless me with reviews and favorites and follows while I am plodding through the thick mud of writing fanfiction. It will really cheer me up!**_

_**I thank the first person who had reviewed, **__**JuStMeThEfreAk, because it really brightened up my day! Also, I thank people who had followed and favorited because you can't give up on my fail-story yet...please? -Puppy eyes-**_

_**Teacher-like comments are welcome...because what teachers do is help you improve, right? And contructive critism is welcome, along with flames for my roasted chicken! (Did you forget?)**_

_**And for the story to be enjoyable, I'd like some of you...only if you can and want (no forcing!)...to type down some comedic, funny jokes, teasing, and action for me to use because, well, sometimes my head can be blank, ne? I'll try my best to use all of them.**_

_**One more thing? Before we continue...I have a question I'd like you all to answer if you can.**_

_**Chapter 2 Question: Do you want romance? (Yes or No question)**_

_**Just type out your anwer like that:**_

_**C2Q Ans: Yes/No (only 1)**_

_**The Genres are actually Humor and Adventure, not Humor and Horror, I don't think that fits...I mean, urg, how can stuff be funny if you're scared? Unless it has something to do with clumsiness.**_

_**-Goes to corner to think-**_

_**I didn't know what my clumsy fingers did to my oddball laptop and change the genre, so please :( don't mind the genre changing. If it happens again. **_

_**The True Deal Genres are, once again: Humor and Adventure**_

_**Thank you all once again, and this time never will I give up on the story! Never! Read & Review, brighten my day, and I'll give you an Akatsuki/Akatsukitten virtual plushie of your choice!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the Akatsuki, so credits goes to the right people. I do own my 5 OC and probably the plot...**_

**The Highway To Hell**

**Chapter 2: The Randomness A Naming Ceremony Can Give To You**

-0-00-000-00-0-

What's App (Application)

Group Chat: Suenagaku

(Meaning: Forever)

-0-00-000-00-0-

**Kyohaku Takahashi (Kyo) Online~**

**Carrelin Robrila (Carrel) Online~**

**Tsukiko Miterashi (Tsuki, Koko) Offline~**

**Izumi Yoshida (Izu) Offline~**

**Arashi Namida (Ara) Online~**

_Kyo: Ara-san, u & Izu r coming 2 my house 2day rite? _

_Ara: Yeah, Ik what u thinking now. Srry we took so long._

_Kyo: Why? Koko is pacing round and round the house now...waiting_

_Ara: That impatient bitch... w8 4 like...2-5 mins and we arriving kay?_

_Kyo: I curious...why u all took so long_

_Carrel: Yea, u left earlier than us! Why haven't reach yet_

_Ara: ..._

_Carrel: ? ... ?_

_Ara: We had to fetch a present_

_Kyo: Huh? Wait, wha-? _

**Arashi Namida is offline~**

_Kyo: Wad present? Know anything 'bout it, Carrel?_

_Carrel: They left us in the dark again! No, I dunno! Humph!_

-0-00-000-00-0-

The Takahashi Household

3rd Person P.O.V

-0-00-000-00-0-

**(Note: The Akatsuki's conversation will be in bold)**

Carrelin huffed, slamming her phone down on the table. "Why did they keep us in the dark, _again?" _She almost yelled.

Kyohaku, who was snuggling, chin half-buried into her favorite pillow merely gave a shrug that would satisfy no one.

"I guess we're going to have to find out soon, yes? No?" She said, hands inching towards the long block that is the remote control. "Now, before we start anything again, I'm going to want to continue my show (Naruto, of course) from where I left o-"

_The familiar melody of flutes echoed throughout the living room._

Kyohaku slumped, tossing her pillow angrily towards the perfectly painted walls. "Not again!" She growled.

"Boo-hoo, starry-girl, go get the door now~" Carrel sang, pleased.

Kyohaku produced a low growl from her throat and stomped towards the wooden door, kicking it open to vent her frustrations.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"OOOOOooooffffff!" The screech sent an uncomfortable silence active.

"oopsie..." Kyohaku muttered, turning redder and redder by the minute.

"Kyohaku, came back here, I'm going to freaking kill you!"

Carrelin's eyes narrowed, trailing after Kyohaku, who was making a mad dash for her room. "Throw your hands back, girlie, you can't advance far like that!" She corrected her friend.

Typical...typical...normal Dramatic Friday afternoon. And all because of a broken nose.

"U-uh, I'm alright, guys?" Izumi said suddenly, stumbling around and holding a large dented cardboard box in hand.

"C-can we tat-talk about the p-present?"

She looked hilarious. Half an hour ago and Carrel remembered she had neatly groomed auburn ringlets that were now messed completely and sticking out everywhere. An a lopsided nose with blood still dangling down her nostrils.

At least...Carrel thought she was funny. Her face puffed up and she slapped her hand towards her mouth to silent her mad giggling.

"**Whats all that noise, un?" **Deidara meowed from inside the box.

"**They are laughing at your art, (brat) (Deidara-sempai please don't be sad!)" **Said Sasori and Tobi in stereo along with some extras.

"**What did you say, Sasori-danna, Tobi," **Deidara drew himself to his full height. "**I can't very well hear you."**

"**They you must be deaf, brat, probably because the explosions**

**spoilt your eardrums." **Suggested Sasori in his bored drawl.

...And Tobi - **"Tobi is a good boy!" **

"**You! Art is fleeting and I am most certainly not deaf, danna, un."**

"**Art is eternal. Your art is not true art."**

"**Fleeting!"**

"**Eternal!"**

"**Art is a bang!"**

"**Art is everlasting,"**

"**Fleeting!"**

"**Eternal!"**

"**Flee-"**

"**Tobi is a good boy!"**

_Crash! Bam! Bam! Crash! _

"**Come back here, Tobi, un!"**

_Crash! Bam! Crash! Boom!_

Maybe we'll skip that part...

"Where's Tsukiko?" Izumi mumbled.

"Uh...hehehe...uh, oops! I locked her in the toilet!" Carrel stuffed her fist in her mouth to stop the mad laughter emitted from it as she darted towards the toilet, tripped over her own legs, and faceplanted her face in the maple colored wooden planks.

"Bwahahahahaa!" She giggled and gaged.

Izumi wiped her blood off her sleeve and sighed, placing the box just beside the dinning table and muttered unknowingly, "Don't worrry kitties, you might feel uncomfortable, but you're gonna be let out soon."

"**Tobi calls dips on ice!" **Huh...?

"**What the hell, un?! This is helll!"**

-0-00-000-00-0-

Takahashi Household

Timeskip: 14 Mins Later

-0-00-000-00-0-

"Kay~ I managed to get out Tsukiko! She's fine!" Called Carrel.

The rest of the group were settled on the carpetless floor of the dinning room, eyeing each other, some rather wearily.

Carreli flashed them all a smiled and dragged her disgruntled looked friend to join the circle.

"Kay~ So what's the present?" Carrel yelled.

Her question was ignored because Tsukiko had snatched the box away from prying hands and unfolded the flaps, peering in.

When she realized there were live beings in there, she glared, her gaze literally scorching the kitties' fur with the intensity. Or not...

"**Fuck this bitch! I will sacrifise her to Jashin!" **(A/N: Guess who?)

One leap was all it took, for Hidan to be able to cling onto her fingers.

The girl, surprised and shocked, threw the box in the air, shaking her fingers away from the tiny body.

And...therefore scattering kittens everywhere.

"Koko!? Are you-mmphf!" Izumi called before a cat tail slapped across her face, leaving a slightly visble red mark.

"It's raining kittiies~Whooohoooo!" Carrel lept up, grinning from ear to ear as she tried to grab whatever she could.

Most of the members had forgotten Tsukiko's wrestling with the Jashinist, believer of a fiction god.

And he was flung to the winder. "**Fuck you bitch!"**

-0-00-000-00-0-

Takahashi Household

Timeskip: 30mins

-0-00-000-00-0-

It took them 30 minutes to gather the kittens, let alone evenly distribute them until each girl have had 2 kittens each.

"E-erhmm...let the naming ceremony begin!" Yelled Arashi.

"**What the fuck is that bitch talking about!" **Protested Hidan

"**They do not know we are humans. They will treat us as pets and name us. Since we are helpless right now, we need to gain their trust. Do NOT provoke them, Hidan." **Pein ordered, explaining.

"**Fuck you!" **Hidan yowled, before realizing he was being lifted up and met eye to eye with a scowling girl.

"I will name him first." She said monotonously. "I shall name this kitten, be it girl or boy, Kat Whore..But it can be called both Princess Katty and Fucking Whore. Okay?"

She ignored the protests from an enraged kitty and the snickers? From some -no, most- of its companions.

The minute the cat was on the ground, it was once again snatched up by a grinning Carrel who yelled in his ears, "Hail the Princess Whore!"

Awkward silence...

"**Damn you, bitches! I'm not a fucking whore, dang it!"**

"**Hahahahaha, Princess Whore, un, fits you, Hidan, hm!"**

"**Tobi is a good boy!"**

Ignore the kittens and let us continue, shall we?

Izumi smiled and held up Deidara. "I will name him, kay?"

She examined the blonde kit, eyeing the patch of blonde fur over its eyes interestedly.

"Reminds me of someone..."

"Hoo..whooo?" Echoed Carrel.

"I shall dub this kitten Barbie!"

"**What, un, is that a girl's name?" **Deidara murmured. "**At least it's not as bad as Kat Whore."**

And he is wrong, for the girls imediately echoed in stereo:

"_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!"_

"**They called you a doll, brat," **Even Sasori couldn't help but snicker.

Deidara didn't take it too nicely either, screeching, "**When I get back to my human form again I will blow ya all to pieces!"**

"Hey," Izumi said smiling, "I think baby barbie's crying..."

...And the whole house exploded. Well, with laughter. Poor fountain girl didn't know whats so funny. (Nor do I...)

Deidara, now dubbed as Barbie stalked to the emo corner and sulked.

Arashi smiled, picking up a hyperactive kitten by its scruff. "I think this one's the best one yet, you know, its kinda cute." She announced. "Therefore something sweet will work. Like...Lollipop! For its face!"

And she let the newly dubbed Lollipop down, where it imediately bounded to Deidara and said, "**Deidara sempai, Tobi likes his name. Lo-lli-pop! Deid – Barbie sempai-"**

"**Shut up, Tobi, un!" **

"I think it my turn. Right?" Kyohaku asked quietly, looking at the two kittens she had. One was midnight black in color, which was normal. But it had eyes that changes from black to red to black and so on...

She snatched it up imediately.

"I dunno what name fits this kitty."

Carrel smiled innocently. "It looks blackish. And emo."

"Hmm...emo is right," Kyohaku said, "But can cats really be emo?"

Kisame snickered at her comment. "**You'd be surprised." **

"**Hn."**

"Oh well...I gues Nightmare wouldn't be a bad name but that's for horses. Uh...Midnight, Toboe, and Emo are fitting too..."

"How about!" Izumi jumped up, waving her hands in excitement, "D-"

"I got it!" Kyohaku interrupted, annoyed. "Weasel. This little emo, eye-switching–colors bastard with midnight black hair will be called Weasel."

She let Weasel leap down, watching it join an arritated but Sulking Deidara in the emo corner.

"Well, in life, we can't please everyone." She said smirking.

"**Cheer up, Itachi-san. At least you get the meaning of your name for a name." **Kisame offered, trying not to laugh. No effect on his laughing cells whatsoever. Few cats and humans began to snicker.

"**Hn."**

Carrelin jumped up and down, happy, waving an irritated orange tom in the air, before loosening her grip and watching it hit its head on the leg of the table. The cat looked dazed.

Carrel snickered. "Pain. Its painful isn't it?" She said, trying to contain her giggles. "So you shall be named Pain."

After hearing the ridiculous names given to Akatsuki members, he felt lucky to be getting a name which was like...Bull's Eye. Pein/ Pain knew imediately that he had forgiven the girl.

"Now its back to me." Tsukiko sighed. The cat she was holding eyed her warily, already she was given a bad reputation for naming. Nobody forgotten Kat Whore, that name. She glared back.

"You're name will be Stitches because of your stich-like markings."

Kakuzu imediately crashed in the emo corner to sulk, muttering about how she hadn't given him money because of the bad naming.

Well...duh. Who could give cats their money? Especially not money obsessed cats, that's for sure.

Izumi grinned, holding up the rusty red colored cat that was limp in her hands. "Like this name, kitty, Marionette."

It wasn't too bad. Deidara hurled himself to his danna, unable to believe the puppet master's good luck.

"**Unfair!" **He protested.

"**Well that just proves art is eternal, brat."**

"**How does it prove anything!" **Deidara scowled.

"**It proves that art is eternal."**

"**Art is fleeting!"**

"**Then why is both our names have something to do with puppets and dolls, brat?"**

"**..."**

"Back to me!" Arashi cheerfully said. Zetsu was hopping for his own name. Though he heard it, he didn't get it...

"This one looks like the cannibalistic plant guy from Naruto!" She exclaimed, throwing one hand up.

"Yes! I soooo agree! Poor kitty got dyed!"

"Zetsu cosplayer."

"Tee-hee, I know what to name him! Checker!"

"**Too bad, maybe we'd get a better name next time. **_**I am going to eat this girl! She'll taste yummy."**_

"Fishsticks."

"Wha? What are you talking about, Kyo-chan?"

"This one is called Fishstick – the – third – from – the – world – of -fishes. The end." Annouced Kyohaku, her voice even.

"Huh?!"

From their point of view, they could see the kits suddenly stiffen up, shaking uncontrollably with laughter?

"Can cats laugh?"

"Dunno."

Kisame, with his head down, padded silently towards the emo corner, joining his partner.

And the indication that his partner knew of his pressence?

"**Hn."**

Life sucks.

"This one's soooo pretty!" Carrel said. "Its the only girl too! To mark her patience of being with a bunch of guys, beauty, cuteness, and best of all, tolerance, I shall dub you Origami."

Cue sweatdrops.

"But we can just call her Ori."

Konan lept down and joined Pein, satisfied with her name that had so much to do with her ability.

"Welcome?" Izumi said and suddenly the girls all grinned, with the exception to Tsukiko who scowled, like a maniac.

"Three..." Carrel began the countdown.

The girls all whisked the kittens back to their hands and held them up.

"Two!" Izumi said smiling.

They all tensed up, watching the kittens struggle in their grip.

"One!" The last three girls finished and they all tossed the kittens into the air.

"Welcome to Suenagaku, our group!" They chimed together, leaping away so as to avoid screeching, yowling and flying kittens.

_**Well, thats all for today. I tried to cram in all the humor I could think of in this chapter, but since I'm the author, I cannot jolly well tell. Sorry! Please R&R, Obsessed is gonna log out!**_

_**Bye bye and see you all the next chapter!~**_


End file.
